


Rezar por una mentira

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian es un adolescente, Damian is a teeneger, Inspiración del arte Sae en Tumblr, Inspiration by Sae Art on Tumblr, M/M, Sorpresa, Universo Alterno, big secret
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: La vida de Jason iba viento en popa. Tenía una novia amazona, un grandulón como amigo y una familia que eran  “Los locos Adams” en el mundo de los héroes. Pero todas las acciones del pasado tienen una consecuencia, llegan tarde o temprano, no sirve de nada fingir que no es verdad o uno no es responsable.Sin embargo, no es su culpa que prefieran una mentira a la terrible verdad.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero explicar muchas cosas, simplemente que siempre me inspiro en el arte de [Sae](https://0000000000sae.tumblr.com%5D) para algunos detalles, adoro su trabajo.
> 
> Aunque Damian es menor, siempre he creído que Gotham tiene las mismas leyes que Reino unido, y por eso también es un desastre.

Su relación con Batman sigue inestable, pero el pequeño trauma de su muerte y la no venganza siguen muy presentes, es una lástima.

Llevar las paces con los otros dos fue más fácil.

Dick le pidió perdón, hubo muchas lágrimas de parte del mayor y sentimiento de culpa, Jason no tuvo que hacer mucho.

Tim fue diferente, fue una adaptación, él vino después de su muerte, pero al fin y al cabo se llevaron bien. Jason fue otro hermano para Tim, el rebelde (el mal ejemplo).

Si en ocasiones Jason se pasaba de la mano, había un agradable mediador, Alfred ponía una mano sobre el hombro y toda la furia se iba, Alfred sí fue un _padre_.

-

La vida de Jason iba viento en popa. Tenía una novia amazona, un grandulón como amigo y una familia que eran “Los locos Adams” en el mundo de los héroes.

-

En ocasiones salía a beber con Dick y Timmy. A veces hablaba de cuando despertó y a su lado se encontraban guerreros. Pero también les explica que faltan recuerdos, sigue inquieto de esa parte, como si alguien los hubiera sellado.

Hablan de que Batman parece que esta “saliendo” con alguien, con una mujer peligrosa, pero un ser humano al fin al cabo. Tim no confía en ella, sin embargo no le queda de otra y cómo Robin lo supera muy rápido. Dice que ella trata de ganárselo con algunos artículos tecnológicos muy avanzados. Jason sabe que ella ha hecho su tarea y está a nada de recibir la bendición del menor, eso es mucho.

-

Red Hodd se toma noches de patrullaje solo, le gusta, es tan relajado luchar contra el crimen sin escuchar otra voz, además de los jadeos cuando golpea a los ladrones.

Cuando está en un edificio saca un cigarrillo, no lo hace constante, solo cuando esta tan relajado, como un complemento, odia la nicotina cuando se siente estresado, es raro. Enciende el cigarro y el sabor a hierbas frescas ayuda.

“Veo que tomaste _mi consejo_ con los mentolados.”

Saca su pistola y apunta al origen de la voz en la parte superior del edificio (en la orilla) y cuando enfoca… Suelta la pistola, porque ahora debe usar las dos manos. Atrapa ese cuerpo que se ha lanzado a él. Cabe perfecto en sus brazos.

Siente las manos abrazar su cuello, las piernas hacen lo mismo con sus caderas.

“Damian…”

“Me tomo un poco más para ser liberado. Disculpa la tardanza.” Escucha unos pequeños _Clicks_ , está seguro que deben ser los de su casco, porque después puede sentir el aroma a incienso, hojas de naranjo y mar.

“¿Cómo me encontraste?” Tira del cuerpo hasta dejarlo en el suelo, le quita su casco y toma distancia.

Lo recuerda más joven, cuando solo era un mocoso, luchaban y el niño siempre perdía. Pero ahora es diferente. Tiene un atuendo del cual es necesario apreciar por largos segundos, con hombros descubiertos, cintura muy delineada y rostro al descubierto, _tentación letal_.

“Te llevo siguiendo desde hace tres días.” Inclina la cabeza, ha pillado al mayor mirando. “Tranquilo, visite a mi padre, le deje saludos.” Le tira el antifaz de Robin, con algo de sangre.

Red Hodd no se toma ni dos segundos estampar el cuerpo delgado a la pared y apuntarle con el arma. “¿Qué le hiciste?” Gruñe de furia, aprieta el cuello _tan_ suave.

“Más fuerte…”

Jason lo escucha jadear, ver como se estremece, pero lo tira al suelo, no debe iniciar uno de sus juegos. “Damian.” Ruge.

El menor recoge la otra pistola y se la extiende. “No lo mate, si a eso te refieres. Tal vez unas costillas rotas, me sorprende que sea más grande que yo, no tiene madera de ser Robin, no como tú lo fuiste.” Acaricia su cuello, sabe que tendrá un moretón al día siguiente. “No pude presentarme a mi padre, pero por lo que vi, no me impresiona.” Jason puede ver la sinceridad de las palabras ajenas.

“¿Y qué haces aquí?” Guarda las armas, sabe que no es una amenaza.

“Eres mi juguete, así que vine a jugar.” Al primer paso que da, de nuevo es arrinconado contra la pared, no es su juguete, es su compañero de juegos.

“Ya no soy parte de la Liga.” Pero no hace nada contra las manos que acarician su mejilla.

“Mío.” Sujeta con sus dedos el antifaz, tira de él y lo deja en el suelo. “No derrote a mi madre para conocer por fin a un padre que nunca supo de mí.”

Las manos de Jason caen y deja de estar a la defensiva. El menor aprovecha y se acerca más al rostro.

“Eres tan joven, vete. Estoy saliendo con otra persona.”

Los ojos muestran asombro por la segunda parte, pero retoma la postura, se planta a él. “No. No sabes cuánto extrañe lo que no viví contigo.” No es tan alto, todavía tiene que tirar esos cabellos para que puedan capturar todo de él. “Ni tú ni yo podemos ignorar este sentimiento. Sabes que tenemos una conexión. Era un niño para comprenderla, pero desde que te fuiste creció. No quería volver a ver a un compañero de entrenamiento.”

Jason recuerda por fin quien tiene la llave de todo lo demás, ahora entiende porque lo bloqueaba. Abraza ese cuerpo, es tan perfecto, cabe en él. Le da miedo porque Damian es hermoso, pero en ese instante por fin fantasea en verlo bañado de sangre. Es el encanto de los Al Ghul. “Te buscarán.” Se aleja, en ese abrazó ha aceptado todo del menor, ya no puede escapar.

“Los matare si me molestan.” De nuevo, esa sinceridad.

“No debes.” Sabe que puede, que lo haría sin dudar. “¿Te estás quedando en algún lugar?” Se aleja mientras recoge su antifaz y casco.

“En la calle.”

“Vendrás conmigo.” Perdió desde que sus ojos vieron el alma del chico.

-

Pasan por algunas cosas que tiene el menor guardado. Jason comprueba que es verdad, ha estado en la calle.

Viajan en moto hasta una de sus casas de seguridad. Lo deja tomar un baño mientras consigue algo que cenar. Sigue cuestionándose si es bueno estar solo con Damian. Calcula que apenas ha cumplido los dieciséis, pero su cuerpo ha experimentado grandes cambios.

Por lo que ve, le han otorgado la confianza de venir solo. Aunque sabe que debía ser para conocer a su padre, eso lo ha dejado a segundo plano. Conocía el trato, a menos que venza a su madre no le dirían quien era su padre, mucho menos conocerlo. Y con eso entiende que se ha vuelto tan fuerte.

-

“¿En verdad te tomó mucho vencer a Thalia?” Pregunta mientras lava los platos de la comida china, por un momento pensó que Damian iba a quejarse por la cena, pero puede que hubiera tenido tanta hambre o lo hace para evitar disputas.

“No. La vencí hace tres años, pero no creí estar listo para verte a ti.”

Se puede escuchar como casi rompe un plato. “¿Eh?” Apresura más la tarea, guardando todo. “¿Por qué?”

“Porque era muy joven. Sabía que ibas a rehuir de mí. Hoy casi lo haces.” Acierta, Jason ve que es más inteligente. “Perdón por haber interrumpido tu patrullaje.”

“El gran Damian Al Ghul, pidiendo perdón.” Cruza por la cocina para estar enfrente del menor.

“Se trata de ti, puedo ser algo modesto a veces.” En la silla de la meseta, abre sus piernas y estira sus brazos, señal suficiente para que Jason sujete ese cuerpo y lo levante.

“No hay problema.” Lo lleva a la habitación. Donde lo recuesta en la cama. Fue una gran idea solo darle una de sus camisas. “¿Qué harás? ¿Debes volver con ellos?”

Puede notar el gesto de molestia, le causa ternura, siempre lo hizo. “No necesariamente. El abuelo sigue bien de salud, pero mi madre vendrá a saludar a mi padre. En cualquier momento tendré que enfrentarlo de verdad.” Sus piernas juegan entre ellas. “Seguro me está buscando, por lo que le hice a Robin.”

Es el turno de Jason de gruñir.

“En serio, no lo deje tan mal. Podría haberlo hecho, pero sé que supone ser una persona importante para ti.” No lo dice con emoción.

El mayor aún debe averiguar la condición de Tim, confía en las palabras de Damian, pero sigue preocupado. Además, necesita conseguir información acerca de cuanto sabe Bruce de su hijo. “Tu madre no estaría orgullosa por dejarlo vivo.” Acaricia la mejilla morena. Busca tal vez un arrepentimiento a su acción, no por juego a la vida de Drake, quiere saber de buena gana que fue elección de Damian.

“Nunca busque eso.” Damian quiere acercarse al rostro, plantar un beso, pero sabe que no pueden o no deben. Podrían iniciar algo de lo cual no están preparados, se toman su tiempo, quieren dejar las cosas claras.

“Yo me siento orgulloso.” Su rasposa mano sigue paseándose por la mejilla, hasta las oreja y peinando con suavidad al menor.

“¿Vas a dejarla?” No puede ser de otro modo, Damian exige exclusividad. Recuesta su rostro en el hombro, cerca del cuello, quiere oler al mayor.

“Lo haré. Sabes que podría dejar a todos por ti. Como tú lo haces por mí.”

Jason lo sostiene. Damian siempre fue su destino desde que despertó. Fue traído de nuevo a este mundo solo para estar con él, lo sabía, pero siempre quiso ignorarlo, huir; Jason tenía miedo.

-

No está contento con quedarse todo el día en aquel departamento, pero se lo ha prometido, es el tercer día. Ayer no pudo ver al mayor, pero le promete que no dejara de comunicarse con él.

Damian se adapta al lugar. A veces enciende el televisor para conocer las noticias de Gotham, la mitad es sobre Batman. En ocasiones ve cualquier programa de concurso, se entretiene con la atractiva farsa de los programas. También se le da por leer algunas revistas que tiene Jason arrumbadas, encuentra algunas Playboy y las hojea para matar el rato.

Cuando nada más puede animarlo, revisa la ropa sucia de Jason y se pone a lavar, el departamento cuenta con las maquinas necesarias. Pero no lava una de las chaquetas, huele tanto a él, la usa el resto del día.

…

Damian tiene dieciséis años y solo hasta hace unos meses descubre la liberación de la masturbación. Inició cuando se sentía listo para ver a Jason. Se puso a indagar en los archivos de la organización, y cuando lo vio en su aspecto final fue éxtasis para el joven. No pudo dormir sin pensar en las mil y un maneras de presentarse ante él. Y finalmente su mente le entregó una fantasía, su cuerpo recibió el deseo carnal.

Sus jadeos son escandalosos. Su mano presiona la base y regresa para acariciar la corona, descubre que es su parte favorita, se limita mucho, porque quiere que Jason le enseñe todo.

Y _ahora_ , entierra su nariz en la chaqueta, sigue jadeando. Lo nombra más de una vez, sus piernas tiemblan y siente la liberación. Quiere más, pero ser paciente se le da muy bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Quién eres?" . . .
> 
> "Entre por la puerta, cariño."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo advertir que algunos capítulos serán cortos.

Limpia su cuerpo, el agua es fría, pero no le genera ningún conflicto, todo lo contrario. Es tan agradable y cierra los ojos.

Al salir solo tiene unos bóxer y la toalla en su cuello. Pero escucha unos pasos dentro del apartamento, y después de casi dos días lo podrá ver.

Se acerca a la puerta del pasillo para abrir, pero le han ganado. Sonríe con coqueteo, con deseo.

“¿Quién eres?” 

Su rostro sufre un cambió, no tiene tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Se aleja con lentitud hasta ir a la mesita, pero el otro sujeto se planta con fuerza, sostiene unas armas.

“Entre por la puerta, cariño.” Damian vuelve a ser Damian Al Ghul. Se planta a él. Se acerca totalmente descubierto.

“Quieto.” Lo ignora, y cada vez está más cerca. “Dije quieto.”

Damian lo tiene casi contra la pared, con una sonrisa, extiende una mano y la coloca en el hombro, la otra se estira por el perchero.

“¡Qué haces!” Le toman de su cintura y lo estampan a la pared. Puede sentir unas manos grandes.

“¿Me quieres desnudo?” Voltea a ver su otra mano, sostiene una bata de seda. Pero Damian tiene ganas de seguir burlándose. Se acerca al cuerpo contrario, sus labios se plantan en el oído ajeno. “Es una lástima que sea fiel. Podríamos habernos divertido.” Levanta la rodilla para acariciar la entrepierna ajena y siente liberación.

“¡Ah!” El hombre mayor se aleja tanto como puede hasta caer en la cama. “¿Quién diablos eres tú?”

Mientras lo ve entrar en pánico, su cuerpo es cubierto por seda, amarrando su cintura y sale de la habitación, no tiene tiempo para eso, sabe la hora que es.

“¡Ey!” Es perseguido, pero no le interesa nada. “No sé cómo entraste, pero tendré que llevarte conmigo.” Su voz vuelve a sonar autoritaria.

“Como te dije, no puedo aceptar. No importa lo insistente que seas, _ni guapo_ , pero estoy saliendo con alguien.” Le giña el ojo y el menor empieza a servirse un poco de jugo.

“Déjate ya de juegos.” Termina su paciencia y se lanza, sujeta la mano con violencia y es su error.

Damian se libera con facilidad, pero le devuelve el golpe con una fuerza potente. Lo manda a volar a la sala. Sus ojos se vuelven fríos mientras lo ve desde arriba, prefiere retomar su tarea. Limpia el mueble con el que se ha manchado de la bebida. “No desordenes.” Sirve de nuevo otro vaso y saca lo que parece ser una cerveza, la deja en el escaparate. 

Por fin escucha el sonido que había esperado desde ayer. Se abre la puerta y entra un hombre de cabellos negros y mechón blanco, que parece impactado al dar unos cuantos pasos más al departamento.

“¿Qué haces aquí Dick?” Voltea a ver al menor de pies a cabeza, tiene solo unos segundos para asimilar porqué esta tirado en media sala. “¿Qué le has hecho?” Su tono cambia, agresivo, peligro. Saca una de sus pistolas, apuntando al invasor.

“¿Qué carajo contigo, Jason?” En un rápido movimiento se levanta, alza las manos para advertir calma. “¿Se puede saber quién es esta persona que has traído sin consultar a nadie? Es una casa de seguridad y nadie lo conoce.”

Damian se sienta, cruza las piernas mientras sigue bebiendo. Le agrada la escena.

“Eso no es de tu incumbencia. No deberías estar aquí.” Guarda la pistola y se acerca al chico, le acaricia el rostro y toma la cerveza que le extienden. “¿Te hizo algo?”

“Además de arrinconarme en la pared, exigir que vaya con él e intentar capturarme, no, nada. Hubieras visto como salió volando.” Se ríe y le sujeta la mano. “Esperaba algo más del primer Robin que tuvo…” Sus labios son sellados por una mano con cuero. Debe resistir para no pensar que es lo más sensual que le ha hecho Jason. Y ruega con ojos.

“En verdad, Jason. Necesito que me expliques lo que sucede. No me iré sin eso.” Habla enserio, casi siente que está en terreno peligroso.

Jason suspira, no tiene opción. “Él es el amor de mi vida.” Se siente derrotado con la frase, inclina la cabeza con pesadez.

“¿Qué?” Tanto Grayson como Damian se toman un tiempo para similar las cosas. “¿Amor de tu vida? Pero si la semana pasada cuando te encontré con tu equipo, te besaste con Artemisa. Y ahora me sales que este _chico_ es el amor de tu vida. Además, parece que no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. No. No puedo con esto. No te veo en días y me vienes con esto.” Los ademanes son exagerados, van de un lado a otro.

“Vete a cambiar.” Parece que Jason ignora a Dick. Manda una señal con su rostro a la habitación, no quiere discutir con el menor enfrente sin importar que pueda escucharlos.

“También eres el amor de mi vida.” Damian tiene una sonrisa juguetona, pero suelta todo con sinceridad. Les da la espalda mientras deja caer la bata hasta su cintura, quiere enseñar su espalda, le encanta hacer esas cosas solo a Jason.

Resulta que Grayson se equivoca y también ve el espectáculo. Tiene los labios entre abierto y ha soltado un suspiro. Lo último que sabe es del golpe en su cara con la fuerte palma de Todd.

“Por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí?” En el refrigerador saca otra cerveza, se la entrega al mayor.

“Tch.” Antes de abrirla, la usa como remedio en su nariz, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensó. “Estaba preocupado. No sé si supiste, pero Robin fue atacado. No sabemos quién fue, Timmy no pudo ver el rostro, menciona que se movía tan rápido y era muy ágil.” Habla con voz baja. Tan confidente. “Lo único que le dijo fue < _Para ser Robin, eres muy débil. Te creía igual de bueno que el otro. >” _

Si Jason está nervioso no lo demuestra en absoluto. “¿Cuál otro?” Se aventura a decir.

“No lo sabemos, y como no mostraste señal en unos días, vine a verte. No creí que estuvieras ocupado con… alguien.” Toce en aquel silencio, no sabe muy bien como tocar el tema.

“¿Cómo se encuentra Tim?” Espera ser muy obvio con el cambio de tema, es lo que necesita.

“Esta mejor, solo terminó inconsciente. Tiene un esguince en el brazo, pero por lo demás, sanara perfectamente en una semana.”

“¿No es mucho tiempo para un esguince?” Por costumbre sus pasos son como felinos, nadie lo percibe hasta que está enfrente de ellos. Su ropa se trata de un pantalón negro apretado, una camisa blanca que deja al descubierto su vientre y un collar negro, le gusta estar descalzo.

Grayson voltea a ver a Jason por ayuda, si lo han golpeado por ver lo que no debía, exige que ponga remedio a la tremenda tentación en la habitación, porque no es justo.

“D… ¿No tenías otra ropa?” Él también sufre por las decisiones de Damian, traga. No sabe cómo sentirse al tener al mayor con ellos, pero no puede negar que le queda tan bien la ropa, odia que tenga todavía dieciséis años.

“Además de tus camisas, es todo lo que tengo. Puedo probar con otro conjunto, pero dudo que cambie el inconveniente.” Se acerca su lado y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, lo sabe, pero quiere explicar con todo el cuerpo que Jason es suyo, aunque no considera a Grayson un rival. “Debía tener cierto disfraz en la calle para _sobrevivir_.” Tentado sonríe. “Ser prostituta era el más conveniente para mí, pobres ingenuos.”

“¿Pobres ingenuos?” El mayor no puede llevar el ritmo, el menor es mucho para él.

“Digamos que mis servicios eran muy altos: inalcanzables. Sin embargo, algunos tenían el dinero, pero era solo un disfraz, así que los mandaba a volar. ¿Me entiendes?” Ríe a burla, el mayor gruñe.

“Eso fue peligroso, no sabes que personas podían acercarse, la gente de poder de Gotham aparece en cualquier lugar.”

Lo dice con seriedad, le llega a Damian, porque le encanta que Jason se preocupe por él, siempre le gusto. “No lo volveré a hacer.” Inclina la cabeza, con algo de pena, culpa, pero le sujeta la mano, le gusta que lo desarme.

“Arrr…. No sé qué veo aquí, pero Jason, sobre lo que te dije, ten cuidado. Y aunque tú confíes en el chico, yo no lo hago.”

“Es porque lo rechace.” Le informa a Jason con diversión.

“¡Qué no te pretendía!”

Grayson opta por huir, porque hay mucho del que debe escapar, ha cumplido con su misión, asegurarse de Todd, y se va. Se despide rápido y le promete el silencio (por un tiempo) a su _hermano._

Cuando ya no escuchan más sonidos en el corredor, Jason lo confronta. “¿Qué se supone que significa qué lo rechazaste?”

Son celos, Damian no necesita ir muy a fondo, pero son celos y sonríe feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No debí actualizar tan pronto, pero no resistí. Advierto que es de los caps preparados. Disfruten mientras la actualización es ligeramente constante. :33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Somos lobos?” 
> 
> “Lamemos nuestras heridas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco corto, pero intenso. (?)

"No necesito que vengas conmigo a patrullar".

Han pasado algunos días, Damian se cansó de esperarlo en el departamento.

"Bueno, no interferiré, estaré atrás, pero no quiero pasar otra noche solo". Sigue siendo un niño caprichoso mientras se lanza por los edificios, parece un ave (un búho), sus movimientos son suaves, como si él controlara la gravedad de su propio cuerpo.

"No puedo concentrarme contigo cerca". Jason opta por ser sincero y sabe que es su mejor arma contra Damian. Porque lo ve resbalar y estampar contra la pared, no es algo tan grave. "¿Estas bien?" Le toma por los hombros y el chico voltea con la nariz roja.

"Si. Sólo… ”Está sonrojado, perdido, pero sus ojos brillan de felicidad. "No es nada". Acaricia su nariz, la limpia un poco con la mano.

Jason tiene otros métodos, lo recuesta contra la pared con suavidad y su lengua juega el más grande papel, lame desde la punta hasta el nacimiento de sus ojos. Puede sentirlo temblar, lo hace dos veces más hasta que lo siente en su entrepierna. "Listo". Se retira.

"¿Somos lobos?"

El mayor se alegra de la calma con la que le responden, esa seguridad es buena, lo tienen bajo control, _ambos_ . "Lamemos nuestras heridas". Revuelve esos cabellos blancos, porque le ha insistido que si quería venir al menos ocultara su identidad, y si bien no quiso cubrir los ojos con el argumento _que no era su estilo_ , se ha puesto maquillaje oscuro que cubre los parpados.

"Debí haberlo sabido, hubiera sido tan conveniente el otro día con tu ojo morado y quijada."

Jason hubiera deseado que Damian no lo recordara, porque fue el castigo de su _ahora_ exnovia. Pero no pudo negarse a la petición del menor y Artemisa no merecía el engaño solo por una falsa felicidad.

"Si me distraes, como yo lo hice contigo, puedes lamer todas mis heridas." Se venga, el rostro sonrojado es hermoso en su piel morena, exótico.

Pero Damian se desconecta. Mete la mano con velocidad en la funda del arma de Red Hodd y dispara a espaldas de Jason, lo hace con una frialdad.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Jason debe voltear con velocidad y puede ver una sombra moverse. Damian vuelve a disparar, una y dos veces más hasta que le arrebatan el arma. "¡Basta!"

“Se fue. Pero le di en la pierna ”. Está por correr a donde se fue el sospechoso, pero lo colectivo de la muñeca.

“¡D!” Tira con fuerza hasta que el menor gruñe con enojo a esos ojos.

“¡Está escapando!” Responde con frustración, tira de la mano.

“No puedes disparar de la nada, no sabes si era amigo o enemigo.”

Deja de insistir en escapar, el menor encuentra claridad en las palabras del mayor. “Pero nos estaba espiando y no parecía inofensivo, nos había estado siguiendo, es la única explicación.” Ha sacado su espada, pero está esperando por la orden que activará su instinto.

“Puede que tengas razón, pero no sabemos si está solo. Puede que perseguirlo sea una trampa, no eres así D. Enfría la cabeza.” Le toma de la nuca, frota para tranquilizar. “Y tengo un mal presentimiento.”

 _“Red Hodd; repórtate en la base de inmediato.”_ Oráculo suena firme.

“Carajo. Ese era el mal presentimiento.” Mira al menor un segundo antes de ponerse el casco. “Regresa a la casa, no me esperes.” Se va alejando, pero voltea a ver al menor. “Que nadie te vea. Y cambia la contraseña. Por favor, no hagas nada hasta que llegue, prométemelo.”

Son tantas órdenes y todas las odia Damian, pero no importan sus gruñidos. “Vale. Lo prometo. Pero solo tienes 40 horas o te buscare.” Desafía sujetándole la mano.

“Bien.” Lo acepta, antes de separarse, se acerca al rostro del menor, colocando su frente a la de él, sin importar que use un casco, se sienten tan cerca.

…

Ponerse el casco fue lo inteligente, los golpes son tan fuertes que se hubiera roto algo en la cabeza desde hace tres golpes. Debería quedarse en el suelo, pero no puede evitar levantarse. Y por fin paran, recibe ayuda de Nightwing.

“Basta, debe ser un error. Alguna buena explicación.” Aboga el mayor de los chicos, mientras hace de escudo contra Batman.

Red Hodd se quita el casco, lo tira mientras escupe sangre. “Tranquilo Dick, es una costumbre entre nosotros, me golpea y luego hablo. ¿Querías que fuéramos civilizados?” Se burla, eso le cuesta otra patada que lo lanza volando.

“Batman, él no fue quien me atacó.” El menor interviene con preocupación, miedo y confusión.

“Por última vez, ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Por qué lo proteges?” La voz del caballero de la oscuridad se contiene, hay furia incrustada.

“¿Quieres que lo entregue a un perro rabioso? Es como lanzar un pequeño gatito a un bulldog que no ha comido en días.” Se limpia la sangre y se vuelve a poner de pie, Jason no le tiene miedo a los fuertes gruñidos de Batman.

“Jason, por favor, el chico es peligroso. Casi me mata. Le disparó a Bruce ”. Drake intenta sacarle información con su estado vulnerable, su brazo sigue vendado.

"No te iba a matar, solo dejar fuera de combate". Lo vuelven a golpear por el descaró y esta vez queda inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hago corrección y edición de los caps. Así que como son cortos no tardo en subirlo. 
> 
> Espero les guste como va la trama. Si tienen algún comentario pueden hacerlo, decir como les gusta. Y si en verdad disfrutan no olviden dejar kudos. Me motivan. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. Sí. ¿Es la residencia de Thomas Wayne?” 
> 
> “¿Es una especie de broma, muchacho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más largo x)

El timbre de la casa suena y en el comunicador responde con una voz de un hombre mayor. “¿Qué se le ofrece?”

“Buenos días; ¿Aquí _vive_ Thomas Wayne?” El joven que pregunta tiene una voz entusiasta, con un ligero acento australiano.

“¿Cómo dijo?” La voz contraría se escucha inestable, ha perdido el pulcro de hace un momento.

“Oh. Sí. ¿Es la residencia de Thomas Wayne?” Tiene nervios de alegría, hay una risa al final.

“¿Es una especie de broma, muchacho?” Todo cambia, hay furia.

“¿Eh? Ah… Lo siento. Perdón. Es solo que he recibido una carta del Sr. Wayne. Y sé que debía venir la próxima semana, pero no pude ser paciente, bueno, la carta no era para mí, era para mi padre, y él dijo que debía venir yo en su lugar.”

“¿Quién es usted o su padre?”

“Bueno, yo, es complicado. Verá, no es cotidiano escuchar esto, mi padre lo aceptó con tranquilidad. Así son las cosas, y yo no estoy peleando nada, porque nunca nos faltó nada. Se de primera mano que es cuestión de cuidar la apariencia y…”

“Sin rodeos muchacho.”

“Oh… Sí. Perdón.” Tiene una fuerza al inhalar y exhalar para poder tranquilizarse. “Soy el nieto de Thomas Wayne, mi padre es el hijo de una amante que tuvo hace años. Pero descuide, no importa que luego me saque a patadas, solo quiero ver su rostro y algunas palabras.”

Vuelve a haber un silencio muy largo, pero se empiezan abrir las puertas. “Adelante.”

“¡Gracias!”

-

“Tienes sus ojos.”

“Oh, sí. Mi abuela me lo ha dicho.” Dice sonrojado mientras toma otra taza de té y come otro de los croasen que tiene en la bandeja. “Son deliciosos, debe pasarme la receta. Mi madre preparaba un pan de centeno muy bueno, podríamos hacer un trueque.” Giña el ojo y recibe una risa muy entusiasta del mayor.

“También su sentido del humor.” Le palmea el hombro con familiaridad, la cual es bien recibida.

“Aún sigo sintiendo algo de culpa, mi padre hubiera venido, pero dice sentirse ajeno a mi abuelo. Que no lo necesita en su vida para sentirse feliz, respeto su decisión, pero me hubiera sentido más fuerte con él aquí.” Acaricia la taza lo hace con cariño, con una sonrisa suave. “¿Sigue en el trabajo?”

Interrumpe todo, el hombre mayor tiene una expresión de sorpresa. “Bueno, es una larga historia y yo no soy el que debería contártelo.”

Se escucha la puerta abrir y ambos se levantan, uno con una sonrisa y otro con angustia.

“Alfred, ¿de quién es el… coche? ¿Él es la urgencia?” Inspecciona con una velocidad todo a su alrededor.

“Es muy joven para ser él, ¿verdad?” El menor voltea a ver al anciano con duda.

“Ejem. Amo Bruce, él es Benjamin Barton.”

“Ben, por favor.” Le toca el hombro al hombre mayor y sonríe cálidamente a la nueva persona en la habitación. “Buenas tardes.”

“Un placer.” El hombre de ojos azules se acerca hasta darle las manos. “Bruce Wayne.” Quiere retirar las manos, pero lo sujetan con fuerza, quieren retenerlo.

“¿Wayne? ¿Hijo de Thomas Wayne?” La sonrisa se hace larga.

Bruce voltea a ver a su mayordomo con una explicación, pero no la obtiene, así que regresa su mirada al menor y asiente.

“Oh. Es un gusto conocerte, _Tío_ Bruce.”

La cara de estupefacción no sé puede comprar en ningún lado, nadie podría valuar aquel gesto. “¿Cómo me llamaste?” Aleja la mano con algo de agresividad. Debe volver a ver al joven más de una vez, captar cosas que antes no vio y por fin, ve las señales. Los ojos, la nariz, las cejas. “¿Qué hizo mi padre?”

-

“Brian Barton. Según mi abuela, Thomas quiso que el nombre de su primer hijo empezara con B, puede notar que inconscientemente mi padre siguió con la tradición.” Los dedos del chico tiemblan un poco, juegan con su ropa, suda un poco, la presencia de Bruce es inmensa.

“Su primer hijo con cada mujer al parecer.” Lo suelta como veneno en la cena.

“Amo Bruce, por favor.”

“No, descuide Mr. Pennyworth, llegue sin avisar, sin saber nada, no fui invitado.” El mayordomo inclina la cabeza mientras se aleja. “Oh… ¿No va a cenar con nosotros?”

“Bueno, normalmente… Creo que deben tener un tiempo a solas ustedes dos.” No sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe qué decir porque en aquella Mansión nadie cena a las horas normales, a menos que se tengan invitados y el mayordomo no está acostumbrado a esa fórmula.

“Claro. Gracias, es que me siento cómodo con usted.” Le sonríe y el hombre mayor se retira.

“Le agradas a Alfred.” El mayor no interfirió en ningún momento, no le vio el caso.

“Es un hombre muy amable. Y su comida es deliciosa.” Las sonrisas del chico se vuelven sinceras con facilidad. “Si debo decirlo de alguna manera, es como si fuera un abuelo. De esos que ves en televisión o con alguien más. Me pregunto si Thomas hubiera sido así.” Baja la cabeza con tristeza, su nostalgia es muy clara.

“Creo que lo hubiera sido, fue un buen padre. Y un buen hombre. Pero Gotham se lleva a los que son así.” Se sirve un poco más de vino, sigue sin saber cómo solucionar todo. “¿Y tu padre cómo es? Claro, si no te incomoda.”

“Es un hombre amable, un poco solitario. No sonríe con tanta facilidad, no como yo. Pero es normal, mi madre falleció cuando solo tenía tres, por lo que escuchó de la abuela, la amaba con tanto fervor.” Se limpia con mucho cuidado y empieza a recoger sus platos.

“Deja eso. Alfred se hará cargo.” Invita el mayor mientras se levanta hasta el asiento del chico. “Acompáñame.”

-

“¿Es él? Con razón todos dicen que tengo sus ojos, claro, su forma, no el color.” El menor se encuentra frente al gran retrato. “¿Era su esposa? Se ven como la perfecta familia. Mi padre es mayor por cinco años, supongo que hubiera sido más alto que usted en el retrato. Le llegaría a los hombros a mi abuelo.” Menciona con una sonrisa. Sigue por todo el pasillo para ver las fotos.

“Antes mencionaste una carta que le llegó a tu padre.”

“Sí. Es extraño, tal vez se perdió todos estos años o viajo en el futuro.” Bruce ve como el chico busca en los bolsillos de los pantalones hasta sacarla. De un papel amarillento, huele a cedro y está hecha a tinta azul. “Mi abuela dice que tiene el aroma de la cabaña donde a veces se encontraban, suena romántico. Es extraño.” Ríe mientras manosea la estatua de un unicornio, lo hace con mucho cuidado.

“Ya veo.” Bruce examina todo, sus manos tiemblan, reconoce las letras y firma, por supuesto que es de su padre.

_Querido Brian:_

_Lamento haberme perdido tantos años de tu joven vida. Ven a verme, quiero que conozcas tu herencia Wayne. Quiero reconocerte como mi primogénito._

_Con cariño, tu padre._

_Thomas W._

_Posdata: Te espero la siguiente semana._

“¿Primogénito?” La carta suena muy específica. Cuando busca de nuevo al niño, se ha alejado, no se dio cuenta en que momento, pero ahora está jugando con una de las plantas exóticas que se encuentran en los pasillos.

“Descuide, mi padre no está interesado en su riqueza. Tampoco yo.” Voltea, tiene unos ojos fríos, con leve desprecio. “Solo vine para conocer la herencia del apellido, sobre la importancia de ser un Wayne y si vale tanto como se habla.” Arranca una hoja de la planta, la huele y se va acercando. “No lo tome a mal, pero tengo una vida simple, pero feliz. Por supuesto que Thomas le enviaba dinero a mi abuela, y mi padre lo supo invertir.” El menor empezó a cortar la hoja en mitades. “Al llegar a la ciudad pude ver tantos letreros y edificios con su apellido, pero ahora que veo al hombre que lo porta, solo siento que es alguien infeliz, falso y que tiene puesta una máscara ahora. No sé qué tipo de sujeto es, pero emite mucha ira, enojo y frustración; como si nada fuera suficiente. Y con eso me basta para saber que nada bueno sale de su apellido.”

Bruce se inquieta, no supo en que momento tenía una fuerte presión en el pecho, ni siquiera se percató de los pasos hacia atrás quedaba en cada oración del menor.

“¡Aquí están! Joven Amo Benjamin, su habitación está lista.”

“Alfred, por favor, no me llames Amo, solo Ben.”

“¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?” Puede ver sus gestos, impacto, se tarda en recuperar.

“¿Eh? Oh, sí, estoy bien Alfred. Solo recordaba cosas.” Siguen al mayordomo de regreso al vestíbulo. “¿Te quedaras esta noche?”

“Si no tienes problemas y una noche más. Quisiera escuchar todas las historias que tiene Alfred que contar sobre mi abuelo.” Se adelanta con el mayordomo para que le indiquen acerca de su habitación.

-

Saca su teléfono en la habitación, solo presiona un botón y termina en un suspiro. “Sigues aquí, mentiroso.” Presiona de nuevo el botón y deja el teléfono a un lado. No está acostumbrado a dormir tan rápido, pero hace un esfuerzo para cerrar los ojos.

-

“Joven Grayson, que inoportuna visita.” El mayordomo se ve un poco alarmado.

“¿Sucede algo Alfred? Tienes una cara pálida.” La preocupación se ve tan obvia.

“Ayer sucedieron algunas cosas, que no estaban calculadas. Verá…”

…

“¡Un sobrino!” Dick no es discreto, nunca lo fue, lo tenía muy presente el mayordomo. “¿En el invernadero? Tengo que ir a verlo.”

“No. Creo que debería ver primero a Jason, aún no tenemos todo los análisis y el joven Tim no ha dejado de trabajar, necesita alguien que lo pare. El Amo Bruce nunca fue bueno para eso. Sería muy raro que después de saludar al chico tenga que ir a _otra parte de la mansión._ ” El hombre mayor tiene mucha razón, acepta, esperando que después pueda conocer al invitado. Se despiden y va a donde un Tim inconsciente.

“¿Alfred? ¿Estabas con alguien más?” El menor entra por la cocina con ropa de agricultura, unas ramas de hierbas que inundan la cocina, un aroma tan fresco.

“Oh, no. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Nada importante. Vamos a continuar para preparar la cena.” Empuja al joven hacía la salida de nuevo, con calma.

-

“Timmy, por favor. Ve a descansar, los resultados pronto estarán y por el tiempo que ha descansado, su sistema habrá limpiado la toxina.” Levanta al chico de las computadoras, se le ven los ojos cansados. “¿Y has escuchado del sobrino de Bruce?” Dice entusiasta, casi con diversión.

“Sí. Un poco. Alfred dice que tiene una sonrisa tan viva, un amanecer. Suena ridículo. Pero iré a conocerlo. ¿Vienes?” Talla sus ojos y se va acercando a la salida.

“Por supuesto, me pregunto cuanto se parecerá a Bruce.” Pero se detiene, el timbre de su teléfono suena, no tardan en contestar y hacer una conversación corta. “Lo siento. Debo ir a un lugar. Pero descansa, Jason no sé ira a ningún lugar.” Le giña el ojo y toma otra salida, donde una moto está esperando.

-

“Buenos días. No, tardes.” Extiende la mano al joven que se encuentra enfrente, con una ligera sonrisa y cansado.

“Tú eres Timothy Drake, ¿verdad?” Sujeta la mano con suavidad. “Alfred me ha hablado tanto de ti. Por tu rostro, imagino que has estado estudiando sin cansancio. Que dedicado, seguro eres muy inteligente.” La sonrisa es cálida y apenas suelta los dedos con lentitud, casi rosando en cada décima de segundo.

Drake se sonroja, el chico es atractivo y amable, siente un latir en su corazón, se siente tan bien estar cerca de él. “Es difícil, Bruce solo apoya a los que se esfuerzan.” Ríe, y pide una taza de café. Negocia con Alfred para que le permitan quedarse despierto un poco más. “¿Cuándo te vas? Podría llevarte a dar un tour por Gotham, existen lugares que se salvan del crimen.” Le sonríe, trata de sonar lo más interesante. Se mueve tanto el cabello y ruega que no descubran sus nervios.

“Bueno, mañana. Le dije a mi padre que era un viaje de ida y vuelta, pero… Me respondió que lo dudaba y que me tomara mi tiempo.” Mira al suelo, se sonroja y ríe. “¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana temprano? Claro, si no estás ocupado con estudios, no creo que Bruce se enoje si te robo todo un día.”

Timothy Drake no pensó que llegaría el día en que un chico le lanzara tremenda sonrisa, se mordiera los dientes con esa sensualidad y le llegara a los pantalones. “Oh Dios. Sí, róbame.” Se le escapan los pensamientos y se sonroja. “Digo, lo que quiero decir es… Sí, hoy dormiré temprano.”

Y las risas que escucha Drake fueron lo más hermoso de la mañana, con ese conjuro se fue despidiendo, recordando la cita que consiguió.

-

“Alfred, ¿Crees que mi tío se moleste si me quedó unos cuantos días?” Aprieta los labios, guardando sus ganas de rogar por apoyo, porque sabe que aunque el hombre mayor sirva al apellido Wayne, también tiene cierto poder sobre ellos.

“No, creo que estará encantado de tenerlo unos días más.” Agrega con una suave sonrisa, porque en esta ocasión no puede mentirle por completo. Solo ha conocido al chico por menos de 24 horas y sabe que es listo, que nada se le puede escapar, es un Wayne.

“Gracias.” Con una mirada le responde todo, que él tiene que enfrentarse a ese toro por los cuernos.

“Bueno, continuemos. Esas calabazas rellenas no se harán solas.” Palmea al chico y continúan su labor.

-

“Pensé que te ibas a ir hoy.” Estoico, bravo y firme. Bruce Wayne se encuentra a la defensiva, no era algo que calculó, sólo sucedió. “Parecías muy decidido ayer con lo de no relacionarte con cualquier cosa que tuviera el apellido Wayne.”

“No es necesaria tanta hostilidad de tu parte, _tío._ ” El menor sabe jugar de la misma manera. “Timothy no tiene Wayne en su nombre. Pero si lo que te inquieta es mi presencia, dilo. Hay muchos hoteles en la ciudad.”

El reto es lanzado, le toma un segundo responder. “No. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, aunque no lo aceptes, una parte de esta casa es tuya.” Se modera, sabe que fue su error. “Timothy es un buen chico.” No puede evitar realizar la advertencia, es algo tan natural en él, como si fuera Batman. “Muy listo. Y será una compañía agradable.”

“Yo también.” Empieza a tomar su propio camino. “Ojala no sea tan _agradable_ que provoque alargar mi estancia.”

-

“Señor, no creo que sea lo correcto.” Pero extiende el sobre manila a su dirección.

“No, nunca se sabe. Todo parece perfecto, sacado de un melodrama, pero no podemos asegurar que sea real.” El hilo rojo es desenvuelto poco a poco y sacan lo resultados.

_Prueba de parentesco: Positiva._

Cierra los ojos, toma aire y le entrega los papeles al mayordomo. “Es nieto de mi padre.” Puede observar como el hombre mayor guarda los papeles en el sobre y los tira al fuego, sin siquiera mirar. “¡Alfred!”

“Solo basta con verle la cara para saberlo. Cuando sonríe, a veces me recuerda a usted.” Con una pinza mueve un poco los trozos de madera. “No comprendo su rechazo con el chico.”

“Yo tampoco.” Bruce observa los restos hacerse cenizas. Siente culpa, culpa porque hizo buscar muestras confidenciales de su padre solo para confirmar algo que sabía, pero no quería admitir. “Mañana saldrá con Tim. Le di el día libre, quiero que descanse. Casi no ha dormido desde lo de su brazo y cuidando a Jason.” Suspira con pesadez, sus hombros lo castigan.

“Está emocionado. Demasiado.” Suelta una leve pista, pero no quiere hablar del tema, el mayor se aleja a la salida.

“¿Demasiado?” Bruce deja huir al hombre, pero se ríe, lo han inquietado. “Así que ese tipo de _agradable_.”

-

Sale del baño con una toalla frotando sus cabellos. Se acerca al espejo que está en la habitación y toma el peine que ha dejado ayer, lo levanta a contra luz y sonríe. Lo vuelve a dejar ahí. y en su lugar acerca el perfume que está a un costado, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que la habitación pertenecía a una mujer, existen rastros de artículos que lo delatan. No es Martha Wayne, de eso es seguro, Alfred no es esa clase de hombre. Pero le inquieta saber a quién invitó Bruce Wayne a quedarse por un largo tiempo. Suspira y vuelve a la cama. Piensa en la _cita_ que tendrá con el joven Drake.

-

Viste con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca ligera y una gabardina color nuez. El collar negro forma parte de un estilo juvenil. “¿Vas a dar un aviso o me subo ya a tu coche?”

Drake maldice en sus adentros, puede notar el porte Wayne gritar por el muchacho, tan elegante y a la vez flexible. “Si Alfred me abrió, imagino que ya tiene una idea. Sube.” Trata de sonar casual. Se arrepiente de haber traído jeans y una camisa roja con un estampado de flash.

“Espero que Gotham sea tan grande para tener una cena fuera.”

Ni siquiera ha pisado el acelerador y Drake siente que ha chocado, porque su corazón esta acelerado. No puede creer que le ha sugerido una cena, lo cual en términos exactos, es muy buena señal. “Si tengo sólo un día para tenerte, tal vez vuelva a desayunar.” No sabe de dónde le ha salido la frase, cree que se debe al perfume a rosas que trae el chico, no recuerda ese aroma ayer, pero le encanta.

“Bueno, entonces sugiero iniciar.”

Timothy casi suelta un chillido cuando ve la mano de su copiloto acercándose a él, para su suerte/decepción no es su muslo el destino, la radio es encendida. “Oh. Sí, vamos.”

-

“¿Sabes algo de Batman?” Lo suelta de manera espontánea mientras come la hamburguesa vegetariana, la cual les provocó ir en más de un lugar para la comida.

Por su parte, Drake escupe un poco de refresco, debe tomar al menos tres servilletas para limpiarse. “¿Batman? ¿Por qué?” Intenta actuar natural y vuelve a comer la papa frita.

“Cuando llegue a la ciudad, fue lo primero que escuche. Sobre un sujeto vestido de negro que golpeaba criminales en la noche.” Toma la malteada de fresa y observa a su acompañante. “Suena a una atracción de Gotham, así que como íbamos a estar para la cena, pensé que podríamos verlo si levantábamos las caras a los edificios.”

Al ver la corriente de la conversación, ríe al precipitarse. “Bueno, no es alguien que veas con levantar la mirada. Hasta GCPD tiene problemas para hacerlo aparecer.”

“Ya. También mencionaron algo de un tal _Robin_ , un chico que usa medias y un traje algo ridículo.” Es su turno de reír.

“¡Ya no usa medias!” Se le escapa con sonrojo enorme.

“Oh. Perdón. ¿Eres su fan?” En esta ocasión, no hay burla, solo curiosidad. “Disculpa, así me lo mencionaron unos sujetos cualquiera.” Estira la mano y sujeta la contraria con suavidad, como mensaje de perdón.

“¿Eh? No, no tienes por qué disculparte, levante la voz sin darme cuenta.” Drake se arriesga y sujeta los dedos del menor, juega con ellos, quiere tirarse a un río por ser tan aventurero. Pero suelta un suspiró en su cabeza cuando el juego de manos es devuelto. Le inquieta saber si esto es lo que sus hermanos hacen; una conquista de un día. Pero teme que el chico sea eso, porque le agrada tanto.

-

Se sientan enfrente de un museo, es de noche. Tienen rosquillas y café, es lo más rápido que se les ocurrió. “Entonces… ¿Piensas unirte a la familia Wayne?” Bebe café para aligerar el frío.

“No. Ya tengo una familia. Y Gotham no me necesita, con Bruce está bien, y con Batman.” Muerde su dona.

“¿En tu ciudad no hay un Batman? ¿O Robin?” Dejó de tomar las oraciones en torno a Batman con sorpresa, olvida que es solo un muchacho normal y corriente.

“No. Supongo que el índice de crimen donde vivo es mínimo. Pero debería haber un Robin para uno que otro ladrón.” Levanta los hombros. “O ayuda a la comunidad. Creo que la violencia y miedo que genera Batman es perjudicial para Gotham. Debería hacer servicio a la comunidad, ir a visitar abuelos en los asilos, o huérfanos. Tal vez en el hospital, un acto así, provoca una mejor limpieza y esperanzas. ¿No lo crees?”

“Nunca lo había pensado así, suena maravilloso. Te tengo envidia.”

Se acercan un poco más, con el sonido de coches de fondo, alguna que otra ambulancia y patrullas. Con todo eso, Drake se acerca a los labios ajenos, suaves, cálidos para mayor sorpresa. Sin poder frenarse, le muerde el labio y tira de él. Comete un error, y no sabe que ha sido, pero el chico se aleja rápido.

“Lo siento. Creí qué… Dios. Perdón Benjamin.”

“No. No es nada, es que no esperaba la mordida.” Ríe nervioso y se toca el labio.

“Disculpa, no sabía que no te gustaban. En verdad lo lamen-“

Pero es callado con otro beso, igual de suave, le encanta, ambas cabezas bailan con mucho cuidado.

-

Cuando se despiden en la puerta, es todo. Drake está en el coche y no sabe que pasó, está completamente feliz. Pero también se arrepiente no haber preguntado si se iba a encontrar mañana el chico. Al salir de la mansión le llaman por la línea privada. “Aquí R.”

“En verdad, disculpa. Era tu día libre, pero las cosas se han puesto de cabeza. Una guerra de territorio se aproxima, deben apagar el fuego antes de que enciende todo Gotham.”

Drake observa la hora. “No estoy lejos de la cueva, solo diles que tengan el café listo.” Arranca el motor y sale de la mansión, toma el lado izquierdo, donde el bosque y se pierde entre los árboles.

-

“¿Acaso dormiste?” Se escucha una voz con preocupación en la cocina.

“Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?” Se empieza a servir un poco de café de manera automática y devorar una magdalena.

“Porque tienes la camisa al revés y es el mismo pantalón de ayer.”

Lo intentó, pero parecía que no dormir le había afectado de verdad. Se encogió de hombros y la culpa le llegaba.

Pero tan rápido como fue regañado, fue consolado con un beso en la mejilla. “Hoy dormirás al llegar a tu hogar. No es una sugerencia.” Y vuelven a dar otro beso en los labios.

“Perdón, pero no sé cuándo te vas a ir y quería desayunar contigo.” Con inseguridad se acerca un poco más, el menor le acaricia los cabellos que no han sido lavados, se siente un poco _duro_.

“Me iré cuando deba irme. Pero te avisare, descuida.”

Desayunan juntos. Alfred no se acerca para darles privacidad. Poco después Drake es mandado a casa a regañadientes y unos cuantos besos más. Pero promete llegar mañana para otro desayuno. Se ganó el castigo con creces. Hoy no podrá ser Robin, no cree poder aguantar más.

-

_Mensaje Nuevo_

_To: Ben_ _♥_

_Nos vemos en frente del museo en 2horas. Tal vez te permita una cena._

Timothy vuela de la cama al closet, no puede creer el mensaje, aunque son las ocho de la noche, supone que es buena señal que sea tan tarde. Batman ya debe haber salido a patrullar y nunca recibió un mensaje urgente de Oráculo. Dispone a bañarse. Ha dormido lo suficiente para estar recuperado para una cita.

-

“Era una actriz en un teatro local, aunque tenía papeles secundarios, también era bailarina en las escenas. Una vez llegaron a Gotham, por una pequeña gira, dice que el lugar era igual o más pequeño que el de su ciudad, pero ver a un nuevo público era lo entretenido. Y que por cosas del destino, Thomas estaba ahí.” Sirvió café al mayordomo mientras seguía contando su historia. “La abuela decía que ella no fue envuelta en la magia de Wayne, para ella era otro hombre que se acercaba a coquetearle. Lo ignoró, pero supongo que fue eso lo que hizo más divertido el juego.”

El hombre mayor empezó a cabecear y movía la cabeza para rechazar el sueño.

“¿Alfred? ¿Quieres dormir? Puedo continuar después.” Indicó mientras le quitaba la taza de café.

“No. No tengo sueño.” Pero cerraba y abría los parpados. “No suelo tener sueño.... Aaahh…. Yo no.” El bostezo se metió entre sus palabras.

“Vamos Alfred, te he mantenido despierto todas estas noches, por supuesto debes estar cansado.”

“No. Yo en verdad…. ¿el café?” Su voz cambió, volteó a ver la taza y luego al chico.

“Tch… Debiste solo ir a dormir. Bueno, lo lamento, pero tienen algo que me pertenece.” El chico metió sus manos en el sacó del mayor hasta sacar el teléfono y un arma. Se alejó dejando al hombre luchar por levantarse, pero cayendo. “Deja ya. Solo duerme.”

“¿Pero tú en verdad eres un Wayne?” El mayordomo levantó la vista con fuerza, obligando a su cuerpo a no caer en la inconciencia.

“Sí. Pero eso me toma sin cuidado.” Abrió el teléfono hasta quitarle la pila. “Bueno, intenta pedir cómo puedas ayuda. Pero creo que todos están ocupados.”

Lo último que vio Alfred fue la espalda del chico hasta verlo dirigirse al estudio, donde el reloj de…

-

Abrir los ojos le fue pesado. Había mucha luz, levantar la mano para cubrirse fue todo un reto. Los músculos le dolían. Volteó para ver el cuarto en blanco. “No tenemos tiempo.” Escuchó una voz a lo lejos. “¡Qué te muevas!” Fue sacudido con fuerza hasta que toda la información le golpeó y tomó con fuerza la muñeca ajena, apretaba hasta escuchar el quejido de dolor. “Jason…”Su nombre con esa voz provocó que soltara de manera inmediata. “Vamos, tenemos que irnos.”

“¿Damian?” Lo vio alejarse mientras sostenía su muñeca donde debió sentir el dolor. “¿Dónde?” Le tomó varios segundos identificar el lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta, el chico estaba en una computadora. “¿Cómo encontraste la cueva?”

“¿Acaso no te dije que te buscaría?”

Jason empezó a quitarse los cables y agujas de su cuerpo. No tenía más que la bata blanca. “¿Cuánto tiempo?” Por suerte su ropa estaba cerca, suponía que Damian la había colocado para apresurar las cosas.

“Casi una semana. Perdón por tardar… ¿Por qué buscaban toxinas en tu cuerpo? ¿Quién es Ivy Poison?” El menor seguía revisando parte por parte, apretaba las cejas enfureciéndose. “¿Toxina para seducir? ¿Qué rayos hiciste cuando me dejaste?”

El mayor estaba igual de confundido, trataba de recordar lo último que había hecho. “Nada. Vine aquí porque Batman quería saber sobre ti y donde estabas. Al negarme él empezó a usar la fuerza, pero no dije más. Después me noqueo y… Y eso fue todo.” Colocó su antifaz para acercarse a la computadora. “¿Dijiste para seducir?” Revisó los resultados que se tenía en la base de datos y un eco llegó: _Él es el amor de mi vida._ “Carajo. Ya sé que sucedió.”

“Bueno, luego me lo explicas, no dudo que estén en camino.”

-

“¿A quién le mandas un mensaje?” El mayor le lanzó el cascó cuando el chico tiraba por fin su teléfono.

“¿Celoso?” Se puso el casco mientras subía a la moto y abrazaba con fuerza. “Te lo explicare después. Vámonos.”

Y el sonido del motor fue lo último que se escuchó mientras salían de la cueva.

-

La puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe. “¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¿Benjamín?” Cuando llegó a la sala, ahí estaba el mayordomo. Tan pronto como sus pies se coordinaron ante la imagen, fue a auxiliarlo. Levantando el cuerpo y recostando en el sofá. “¿Alfred? Despierta. Oh Dios. ¿Dónde está Benjamín?” Sacudió un poco más hasta que escuchó los quejidos. “Alfred, estás bien.”

El hombre movió apenas la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. “Joven Tim.” Le tocó la mejilla para corroborar. “Fuimos engañados. Benjamín.” Se llevaba la mano en la frente con dolor. “Debe llamar al Amo Bruce.”

“¿Él te hizo esto? Pero Ben me pidió que viniera aquí porque te habías… desmayado. Habíamos quedado de vernos en otro lugar, pero me mandó un mensaje porque te desplomaste. Pero no tiene sentido.” Las suposiciones empezaron a inundar la cabeza del muchacho. “A esa hora ya no debía estar en la mansión. A menos que nunca hubiera tenido la intención de verme…” El dolor en el pecho llegó, sus ojos miraban el suelo con desilusión. “¿Por qué lo hizo?”

Drake sacó su teléfono para comunicarse con Oráculo.

“No lo sé. Pero me dijo que teníamos algo que le pertenecía y no se trataba de dinero o algo perteneciente a los Wayne. De hecho, parecía un profesional, cuando lo descubrí cambió su gesto y la voz, había actuado todo este tiempo.”

“Oráculo. Dile a Batman que debe venir de inmediato, es sobre Benjamín, no es quien decía ser.” Cortó tan rápido y suspiró. “Pero se parecía tanto a Bruce. Era tan amable y…”

“Es un Wayne, el Amo Bruce y yo realizamos pruebas de ADN. Pero no sabemos qué tanto de su historia es verdadera. ”

“¡Espera! ¿Y si sabía de la cueva? ¿De Batman? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente?” Drake había sacado de su chamarra unos batirangs y volteado a todos los lados, para saber si el enemigo aún estaba cerca.

Alfred volteo al reloj de la sala y haciendo cuentas rápido. “Casi dos horas. Tiempo suficiente para...”

“…Jason”

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al camino secreto, sentía que se le salía el corazón. Como pudo se comunicó con Grayson mientras bajaba las escaleras, sabía que tuvo una misión importante, pero ahora lo necesitaba. “¿Qué paso?”

“Creo que tienen a Jason.” Su voz sonaba agitada, casi tropezaba entre una desnivelación. Pero no se detuvo.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Oh Dios. Oh Dios. ¡Se llevó a Jason! ¡Tiene a Jason!” Al entrar al área médica sacudió la cama, como si debajo de las sabanas apareciera el mayor. “Grayson, se lo llevó en nuestras narices.”

“Timmy, cálmate. Voy para allá.”

“Era él.”

“¿Él? ¿Timmy? ¡Ey! ¿Tim?”

Colgó el teléfono mientras caminaba al andén, pudo ver las huellas de la moto, el teléfono que parpadeaba con las notificaciones. Todo estaba ahí. Un ruido lo hizo voltear. A una gran velocidad venía el batimovil, derrapando hasta que Batman salió en dirección a Drake.

El chico se acercó con un rostro pálido, casi temblando. “No lo encontrábamos en ninguna casa de seguridad porque lo teníamos en la mansión. Benjamin apareció al instante, se aprendió tus horarios, provocó que Alfred bajara la guardia, jugo conmigo y me manipuló para que me tuviera ocupado esta noche.”

“Pero la prueba de ADN...” Batman había apretado su puño con furia, no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo.

“No, él es nieto de Thomas. ¿Pero por qué está relacionado con Jason? ¿Quién rayos es?”

“Ponte tu traje.” Fue lo último que dijo el mayor antes de acercarse a la computadora y activar un GPS. “No están lejos.”

-

“¿Un motel? Pensé que íbamos lento.” El menor sonrió coqueto, casi riendo.

“¿Revisaste la moto?” El rostro de sorpresa de Damian le respondió. “Eso creí. Saldremos por la ventana, dejaremos la moto. Ya veremos qué hacer.”

“Sigue sin gustarme la idea de seguir escapando. Y no sé cuánto tiempo tome antes de que mi madre haga su entrada.” Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto con la llave.

“Lo sé. Pero hubieras visto su rostro, en verdad quería matarte esa noche.”

“No sé supone que Batman no mata.” Dejó la maleta sobre la cama mientras se quitaban la ropa.

“No, pero creo que te hubiera dejado en un estado muy parecido.” Cambiaban sus ropas por algo más común. Pantalones de mezclilla gastados, camisas estampadas, remeras, lentes y gorras. “Y no sé qué hiciste, pero presiento que no estará contento.”

Damian abrió la ventana, saliendo con medio cuerpo afuera. “Ya. Bueno, al menos no lastime a nadie… físicamente. Te lo juro.” Se lanzó y con agilidad llegó al suelo, esperando al mayor.

Al tenerlo a su lado sonrió. “¿Metro?”

“Sabes, esto es tan emocionante que quiero besarte.” Sus labios se extendieron, mirando la boca de Jason.

“Cuando consigamos un lugar seguro donde dormir, te besare.”

La promesa coloreó las mejillas de Damian y emprendieron camino, sujetos de la mano, ignorando las miradas de todos los demás.

-

“¿De nuevo a este _lugar_?”

Jason y Damian se encontraban en una de las zonas abandonadas de Gotham. El edificio estaba casi en ruinas, pero la parte en la que se encontraba era cerrada, suficiente para el frío.

“No es un mal sitio.” Damian caminó hasta mover unas maderas y sacar unas sábanas, cobertores y otra caja.

“Oh. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste antes?” Ambos empezaron a cubrir el colchón viejo para hacerlo más cómodo y confortable.

“Quería dormir contigo, en tu departamento. Con tus cosas.”

Jason sigue sin creer en todas esas expresiones y frases. En los sonrojos que adornan su rostro. No puede confiar en que sea un genuino Damian. “Listo.” Es el primero en meterse después de quitarse los zapatos. “Ven aquí.”

La invitación no tarda en ser recibida, el menor se abraza con cariño, le encanta y ronronea. “Bésame.” Exige entre los brazos que lo envuelven. Teme ser muy obvio, pero su corazón no deja de palpitar.

Cumple su palabra, lo besa con suavidad, como si experimentaran. Jason se siente culpable, le está robando el aliento con besos castos, pero no puede ser tan buen tipo por mucho tiempo. Muerde los labios, tira de ellos y escucha jadeos. Damian lo activa con rapidez, se besan con más intensidad. La lengua es la protagonista. Ambos cuerpos se mueven, crean fricción, calor que necesitan en esa noche fría.

Jason sigue sintiéndose un poco débil. Haber despertado de un coma inducido es molesto. Pero Damian extrae de él fuerzas suficientes para seguir besando. Quiere más, pero no es la situación, no es el lugar, lo tendrán, se lo promete con el último beso.

“Ahora, dime que hiciste.”

Damian no tiene escapatoria de esos ojos, suspira, no hay más remedio. “Me presente en la mansión…”

Y así inicia la crónica de _Benjamin Barton_. Le cuenta todo, acerca de cómo enfrentó a su padre, de lo amable que fue con Alfred. La mayoría del tiempo Jason tiene una sonrisa, pero cuando habla de Drake se borra, se enoja, pero no lo interrumpe.

Habla de cómo uso un somnífero en Alfred, de todo lo que le dijo. Luego de cómo averiguo la entrada secreta, que le llevó un día, pero lo hizo. De cuando llegó a la sala médica y lo sacó de coma. Y mientras esperaba, arreglaba sus cosas y buscaba los archivos para saber que le habían hecho.

Finalmente sobre el mensaje que le envió a Drake.

Ya son las tres de la madrugada, pero están tan acostumbrados a no dormir a estas horas.

“No me agrado lo que hiciste con Tim. Por él y por ti. Entiendo tu preocupación. Creo que si hubiera despertado con ellos seguirían con el mismo problema. Tal vez me encerrarían hasta confesar o atraparte.” La sinceridad de sus palabras le duele al mismo Jason, pero algo le sigue picando.

“¿Y a qué te referías al decir que sabías lo que sucedía?”

Damian lee su mente. “Sobre las toxinas. Hay una criminal que usa toxinas para drogar a las personas, provoca un embelesamiento, uno podría matarse si ella así lo pide. Es como un enamoramiento enfermo.” Puede ver en los ojos del chico que capta lo que dice. “Parece que a eso llegaron cuando le dije a Grayson que eras el amor de mi vida. Después de todo, nunca hable de ti.”

“Que molesto.” Damian suspira y rueda los ojos. “¿Y qué haremos? ¿Quieres huir de Gotham? Podemos ir a la casa de la pradera, donde el abuelo nos llevaba para tu entrenamiento. Ya nadie va ahí, le pedí que me lo diera.” Juguetea con la ropa del abdomen, en una suave risa.

“No podemos huir, Damian. Debemos enfrentarnos a ellos, en una zona neutral. O nunca nos dejaran en paz.” Le acaricia los cabellos, le encanta.

“¿Y qué le vas a decir? ‘Bruce, quiero la mano de tu hijo’… Pídele la mano.” Levanta la mirada, brillando, con ilusión.

“No. Tú me robaste, debería seguir tu tradición.” Jason mueve su cuerpo para acomodarse, le encanta abrazar ese cuerpo más pequeño. “Bien, vamos a dormir. Luego pensaremos en algo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. En verdad siento que hice algo muy arriesgado con este cap ~ Pero espero les haya gustado.
> 
> A decir verdad, en la etiqueta "Tim Drake x Original Character" debía poner "Damian", pero no quería dar un spoiler... Aunque no sé si es obvio en algunas partes.
> 
> Bueno, nos vemos. Recuerden dejar un comentario o un kudo :3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Nunca deseaste algo así, Grayson?” Damian usa su última arma.
> 
> El rostro del mayor se contrae, ahora lo entiende todo. “Ya no puedo huir de este mundo.” Se arrepiente de haber venido tan temprano, las palabras de Damian estarán en su cabeza todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado ocupada, pero no quiero abandonar. Espero hayan personas que sigan la historia. <3

El constante sonido del celular comenzó a fastidiar al dueño, quería ignorarlo, después de todo, estado patrullando hasta que la noche se desvaneció. Pero, quién tuviera los cojones de llamarlo a las once de la mañana no sabía las circunstancias.

"Bueno". Su voz sonaba somnolienta.

“Buenos días. ¿Me comunico con Nightwing? ” La voz sonaba a la de una chica sensual, pero eso no fue lo que hizo despertar.

"¿Disculpe?" Aquel número telefónico era el personal, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe conocer el número a menos que buscaran a Richard Grayson, y por supuesto que los pocos que sabían su identidad no soltaban semejante pregunta. “¿Es una broma telefónica?” Quiso actuar lo más normal.

"¿Oh? Creo que me equivoque de número. Y con la urgencia que tengo en dejar un mensaje de parte de Red Hodd. Bueno, gracias por su ayu- “

"¡ESPERA!"

"¿Si?" Grayson podía jurar que la chica que hablaba estaba formando una sonrisa de triunfo desde el otro extremo.

"IT's Me. Ala noche." Se sintió vencido, pero todos estaban tan desesperados. Batman furioso porque volvieron a engañarlo en su cara, y Drake deprimido y culpable.

“Jajajajaja. Dios. Eres tan fácil ". Y la voz cambió, era la que había conocido ese día en el departamento de Jason.

“ _Bien, ya hiciste tu broma, ahora dame el…_ ” Una voz regañando y unas risas más.

“No, ya. Lo haré bien. Lo prometo ”.

Grayson no sabía lo que estaba pasando, en el fondo podía escuchar la voz de Jason, el Jason de siempre. “¿Jason? ¡Jason! "

"Deja de gritar y continuare". Se quedó en silencio, esperando unos segundos como castigo y luego suspiró. “Gracias. Bueno, como sabrás, ocurrieron muchas cosas ayer. Para serte sincero, si por mí fuera, ya no estaríamos en Gotham, pero Jason ha insistido que debemos hacer las cosas _bien_ . "

“¿Las cosas bien? Te refieres a volvernos a engañar, porque veo que se te da muy bien ”.

“Bueno, ustedes también saben lo que hacen, ¿no? Poniendo en coma a Jason, creyendo que yo lo había manipulado con toxinas, sin mencionar que Bruce tiene un capricho en golpearlo. "

Grayson guardó silencio, tenía razón, acorralarlos en esa posición fue en parte su culpa. “Yo, no hay duda. Pero, eso no resuelve los problemas que ocasionaste. ”

“¿Te refieres a dormir a Alfred? Por favor, fue una pequeña siesta, deberían darle horas normales de trabajo. Me extraña que aún no haya dejado la mansión… O te refieres a Drake, bueno, debería tenerlos ocupados a todos. De lo contrario no podría… Espera. Tú no hiciste la hipótesis sobre Ivy Poison, fue _él_ . ¡Claro! Tú solo mencionaste la parte de Jason, pero sabías que él estaba bien, fue el otro maldito quién le dijo a Bruce y le metió ideas. "

"Damian, párr." Grayson por fin escuchó un nombre, con velocidad lo anotó en un periódico que tenía cerca mientras ambos se ponían de acuerdo en continuar la llamada. El chico era muy astuto.

“Al diablo, habla tú con él. No estoy de humor ".

"¿Polla?"

“Aquí sigo. ¿Por fin me dirás quién es él? ”

“Es una larga historia. Pero en parte Damian tiene razón ”.

“¿Sobre qué? En primera él fue quien inicio todo, al atacar a Robin esa noche. "

“Lo sé, pero por favor escucha. Queremos hablar con todos, en un punto muerto. Necesitamos que Bruce prometa ningún ataque. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, porque nunca delataste la ubicación de Damian ”.

Grayson apretó los labios, era verdad, por alguna razón calló la ubicación y dio información falsa, Batman no se enteró. "Lo hice por ti, no por él".

“Claro. Y estoy seguro que quieres evitar una gran riña, porque si me dan a elegir, escogeré a Damian ”.

"Tch ... ¿Tienes pensado el lugar?"

"Gracias Dick".

-

“Pero que acogedor callejón”. Se escuchó bramar el sarcasmo del menor. Sentado en un contenedor de basura mientras movía las piernas por aburrimiento.

“Es perfecto. Los edificios de a lado están habitados por familias, el callejón tiene dos lados, ambos estrechos para el Batimovil y en la calle, tenemos el metro y paradas de autobuses recurrentes. ” Explicó mientras se recargaba entre las piernas del menor. De manera automática, Damian pasó sus piernas en los hombros ajenos y masajeaba el pecho de Jason por encima de la dura pechera.

"Es muy específico, dime el verdadero motivo". Levantó un poco la pierna para dejarla caer como incentivo de dolor en el pecho del mayor.

"Ugh." Jason le tomó las piernas y sonrió. "Aquí es donde intente robarle a Batman y donde lo conocí".

“¿Robarle? Así que siempre fuiste un chico malo ”. Damian exigió la libertad de sus piernas, pero sintió que iba a ser más difícil.

Jason seguía sujetando una pierna mientras se daba media vuelta para quedar enfrente del menor. Tiró del tobillo y provocó que el cuerpo bajara del contenedor. Sabía que Damian no se resistiría, cualquier otro hubiera batallado más. Lo abrazó de los muslos. “No te quedas atrás cariño. En la mañana fuiste muy travieso. "

Damian sintió chispas en su cuerpo, nunca sabía quién las encendía primero, o si debía esperar el permiso de Jason. Pero les salía tan natural, le encantaba. "Debía poner ambiente, olvidar que estábamos en un edificio en ruinas y con ratas como vecinos."

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero pasó tan rápido. Un vehículo se acercó y Damian bajó lentamente de los brazos del mayor. "Es hora".

Tres personas bajaron. Batman, Nightwing y Robin.

"Buenas noches." El primero en hablar fue Damian, sin poder evitarlo, con una sonrisa de largo y brazos cruzados, toda arrogancia. Al no tener antifaz, era más claro ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos. Estudiando cada uno, hasta finalizar con Drake. "Hola." Cambió su voz a la que había adaptado a Benjamin.

Y lo activó, Jason debió haberlo visto venir. Damian era un provocador.

Robin corrió hacía Damian, gruñendo, sacando su bastón de metal. "¡Robin no!" El primero en detenerlo fue Nightwing, pero había reaccionado muy tarde.

Damian no se movió, siguió en su misma posición, no quería darle razones a Batman para atacar, en su lugar fue Red Hodd. Lo hizo ver tan fácil. Detener su ataque, tomarle de un brazo y lanzarlo en dirección a Batman.

"¡Lo volviste a hacer!" Se quejó mientras se levantaba. "No me engañas, alguna especie de toxina que no se vio en las pruebas".

Robin, por favor. Grayson extendió su mano para tomarle del hombro, pero fue golpeada.

"¡No!" Gritó enojado, apretando sus puños con fuerza hasta escuchar la presión de la tela. “¿Por qué lo defiendes? Tiene un Jason en su poder. Nos engañó, pudo haberle hecho algo a Al- “

"Robin." La voz profunda de Batman por fin se hizo notar, callando al menor. Una mirada y Robin se encogió con impotencia.

"No vine a darle explicaciones a un tipo como tú, poniendo en coma a Red Hodd por una teoría más que tonta". Escupió con enojó, pero suspiró para calmarse.

"Yo no vine a perder mi tiempo, di tu pobre intento de justificación antes de que te inmovilicé". Batman calló cualquier otra discusión que girara en torno a Red Hodd para solo dirigirse al menor.

"Por supuesto". Damian empezó a caminar hacía Batman, pero Jason lo detuvo. El menor volteó con una leve sonrisa y apretó los dedos para que confiara en él. Lentamente lo soltó y continue su camino hasta estar al menos a un metro de Batman. "Nunca vine con la intención de paz, pero si fui sincero". Sus manos pasaron ante sus parpados para limpiar el maquillaje negro que hacía parecer un antifaz. “No me interesa el apellido Wayne, no me importa tu fortuna, puedes repartirla entre ellos tres si eso te apetece. Y poco me interesa poder tener por fin una figura paterna. ”

El rostro de Batman en ese momento fue de lo que se guardaría Damian el resto de su vida y se reiría después. "Mientes". Y de la nada tomó la muñeca del menor para acercarlo y poder ver su rostro a contra luz.

Jason no dudó en sacar su pistola y apuntar a Batman por cualquier momento.

“Me toma sin cuidado si no me crees. Solo te advierto que mi madre vendrá a decir hola. Y no sé cómo se sentirá al enterarse que estás jugando con una gatita callejera. " La mano apretó la muñeca, el menor hizo un ruido de dolor y se escuchó el seguro de la pistola ser quitada.

"Batman, párr." Intervino Grayson, tirando de su cuerpo, por suerte fue escuchado y soltó la delgada muñeca.

"¿Quién es tu madre?" Los gruñidos fueron insistentes.

"Sabes, mi otro abuelo aún vive". Damian le dio la espalda, alejándose en dirección a Jason con una sonrisa. “Estoy seguro que todos lo conoces. Le gusta tener presencia. Y arreglar lo que tú no pudiste con él ”. Damian había extendido una mano a la mejilla de Jason, con cariño.

"De ra al Ghul." Batman sintió como el aire le faltó.

"Por supuesto, ahora todo tiene sentido, de ahí le lavaron el cerebro a Red Hodd." La voz de Robin intervino de nuevo, colocándose a la defensiva para atacar a la orden.

Robin, no. Lo que siento por D es verdadero ”.

“Solo acepta la verdad, no guardes esperanzas por él. Me ama hasta la muerte ”. Damian fue serio, dejó a un lado su tono de burla mientras tomaba la mano de Jason. “Que hermosa noche para enterarte que tienes un hijo, que es nieto de uno de tus peores enemigos y le importas un comino. Sin mencionar que está saliendo con Red Hodd ". Damian subió los hombros con poca importancia. “Mira, te daré tu tiempo para que recuerdes cuando olvidaste usar protección. Me iré cuando yo quiera, así que por el momento estaré _patrullando,_ con Red Hodd. Bueno, no esta noche ni la siguiente, nos tenemos que poner al día ”.

Red Hodd sacó una lanza y sujetó al chico de la cintura para ir subiendo.

"¡Hombre murciélago! ¿Los dejaras ir así como así? ”

"Vamos, debemos empezar a patrullar".

"¿Pero Batman?"

“Robin. Espera.” La mano de Grayson detuvo a Drake. “Tiene mucho que pensar, como dijo D. Si es verdad lo que dice, Thalia pronto vendrá y nunca lo hace en son de paz.”

-

Su mañana empezaba con una mirada, no duraba mucho antes de que cerraran sus ojos y comenzaran sus besos. Damian siempre tanteaba el terreno antes de ponerse encima de él. Jason aceptaba la invitación, disfrutando de acariciar las largas piernas, de saborear los muslos con sus manos. Le encantaba. Todas las restricciones desaparecían, solo quería ser dueño de Damian.

Cuando empujó al menor sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo más de lo que debería, pero morder la piel de Damian era adictivo. Y la voz erótica atravesaba todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un hechizo para no detenerse.

Damian temblaba, le gustaba dejarse expuesto ante el mayor, podría poner un ritmo, pero le encantaba ver esos ojos de animal. Si no tenía cuidado podía ser devorado por Jason. Y cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa, su cuerpo lo sintió todo, le encantaba los músculos bien marcados, las cicatrices y el sudor. “Jason… Por favor.” Estiró sus manos y tomó su rostro, fue exigente y con la demanda recibió su premio.

_Tok Tok Tok_

“Carajo…” Jason se alejó y tomó de nuevo su camisa. “Espera aquí, veré quién es.” Lo que estaba dejando el mayor fue la mejor tentación, meditó la intención de ignorar la puerta. Un Damian exaltado, con labios húmedos y rojos por sus mordidas.

“Sí.”

 _Tan obediente_.

-

“¿Por qué esta Tim aquí?” La voz cansada de Jason, la queja suelta mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a los dos intrusos pasar.

“¿Ni siquiera quieres verme? ¿Te dijo que me odiaras?”

Y ahí estaba la _razón_ de Jason. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mayor, quién prefirió escapar de la mirada. “Será mejor que dejes de hablar así de él. Te lo pido como familia.” Pasó de largo para sacar algo de jugo de naranja y servirle a los chicos.

“No puedo. No me agrada.” Pero tomaba la bebida. “¿Te dijo todo lo que hizo?”

Grayson estaba por su lado, en la sala. Así que fue fácil para Jason entender, todo era parte del plan _‘Es hora de hablar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa: capitulo Timmy_ ’. “Sí lo hizo. Cada detalle, incluso sobre lo de tener una cita contigo.” Suspiró de cansancio, era muy temprano para esto.

Aunque algo asombrado, rápido se recuperó. “Entonces entenderás que no quiero que caigas en la misma ilusión. Puede ser que solo seas otra herramienta para sus planes con Ras y Thalia.” Drake colocaba un rostro de enojo y tristeza, pero quería llegar a su punto.

“Timmy, lo diré claro.” Observó a su otro hermano leyendo una revista y rodó los ojos. “¡A los dos!” Y obtuvo su atención. “No quiero que interfieran en lo que tengo con _Damian_. Y si acaso él está usándome para un plan y luego me asesina, pues que así sea.”

“¡Jason!” Drake jadeó de solo pensar en semejante escena.

“Yo estoy listo para recibir cualquier bala por ti.” Y con sigiló apareció el rey de Roma, pero no tardó en ser bañado por jugo de naranja, escupida especialmente por el mayor de todos. “Con un demonio, Grayson.”

Dick se sentía culpable, un poco, como de costumbre con Damian. Pero fue su culpa aparecer de la nada, con las piernas expuestas, con una camisa larga que cubría perfectamente los muslos. Y aunque ya hubiera visto en menos ropa al chico, seguía siendo una sorpresa. “Lo siento. Apareciste de la nada.”

Grayson se levantó para tomar una servilleta, pero cuando vio el rubor de Timmy y escuchar el gruñido de Jason, tuvo que voltear, y fue su perdición.

Damian optó por quitarse la camisa y limpiarse con ella misma en donde el jugo se derramó. Desde el vientre hasta los muslos. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, pero no hacía menos sensual la escena.

“Damian, ¿puedes ir a cambiarte en el cuarto?” Su voz salió pesada.

El menor volteó a ver lo que había provocado y captó. Regresó al cuarto en silencio.

“Cierra la maldita boca Dick. Y Timmy, solo te lo diré una vez; olvida los labios de Damian.”

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Él me besó! ¡Y no lo volvería a besar! Me largo. Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando te rompa el corazón, sabrás que tuve razón.” El chico salió con todo el rostro rojo y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo azotado.

“¿No debiste ser más suave?”

“Eso fui yo siendo suave.” Pero en la voz de Jason se encontraba algo de dolor. “Y no puedes opinar, tú lo trajiste aquí sin avisar.”

Grayson entendió su lugar y no hizo nada por contradecir a su hermano. “¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?” Caminó hasta el comedor, tomando asiento.

“Los mismos que ustedes, evitar que Thalia haga el mayor daño.” Tomó lugar a un lado de él. “¿Alguna novedad con Bruce?”

“Mnn… Al parecer no está de buen humor. Ni siquiera Alfred puede con él. Damian en verdad lo altero.” El suspiro es pesado, casi cansado. “La historia que se montó fue perfecta, Bruce sigue examinando la carta.” Si bien no era algo que deseaba, Grayson halagó al chico.

“Me tomó un par de horas armar todo.” Vuelve a escena, con ropa más práctica. Una camisa blanca y unos shorts deportivos, algo que compró Jason específicamente para él. “Ignorando el melodrama de mi padre, ¿cómo esta Alfred?” Se une a ellos en la mesa con total normalidad.

“¿En verdad estás preocupado por él?” El mayor no puede evitar su tono arisco.

“No, sé que no está herido. Pero para ser sinceros, con él fue casi natural ser un chico hogareño. Lo extrañare.”

“¿Extrañarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?”

“No quiero quedarme en Gotham. Deseo irme lo antes posible.” La sinceridad del menor no tiene límites, se siente cómodo con el mayor.

“¿Jason? ¿Tú también?” Sus ojos vuelan de uno a otro, pero con una simple mirada lo entiende. “¿Y qué hay de tus casos? ¿Tu equipo? ¿Nosotros?” Se levanta abrumado, la exaltación es grande.

“Por supuesto planeo cerrar todos mis casos. He hablado con Bizarro y Artemisa de las cosas, entienden la situación.” No quiere ver a su hermano, se siente algo culpable. “Yo estaré donde este Damian.”

“¡Qué! ¿Vas a hacer qué deje todo atrás por ti? ¿A su familia?” Encara a Damian, no puede con todo esto.

“¿Disculpa? Deja me ver si lo entiendo…”

“Damian, por favor.” Jason estira la mano a su hombro, pero la mano morena lo sujeta, presionando y quiere que confíe en él.

"No. ¿La familia que va a dejar es la misma en donde se encuentra un hombre qué lo ha maltratado después de qué regresó de la muerte? ¿No tiene derecho a dejarlo todo? Quiero liberarlo de todo eso, donde ambos por fin podamos ser felices y no vivir de la violencia e injusticia con las que nos educaron. ”

Grayson vuelve a tomar asiento, no hay ninguna discusión porque no puede ganar.

"¿Nunca desees algo así, Grayson?" Damian usa su última arma.

El rostro del mayor se contrae, ahora lo entiende todo. "Ya no puedo huir de este mundo". Se arrepiente de haber venido tan temprano, las palabras de Damian estarán en su cabeza todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuento me tardare en actualizar, pero será en este año lol.
> 
> Damian es mordaz, siempre he amado escribirlo así, con una brutalidad para encarar a todos. Y sí, me encanta que sea la tentación de Jason, Dick y Tim. Es que amo al personaje.
> 
> Si les gusto el cap dejen un kudo, gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> POR FIN HE VUELTO. Después de casi un año, regreso con una historia igual de larga que la otra. Desgraciadamente no la tengo terminada, así que las actualizaciones vendrán cada tanto, pero espero no defraudar con la calidad. 
> 
> Amo la ship da JasonxDamian, tienen un algo que me inspira para escribir sobre ellos, aunque me guste más DamianXDick. 
> 
> Si es su primera vez conmigo, les informo que tengo una historia terminada de JasonxDamian, les invito a leer, seguro les encantara. 
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos y/o comentarios sobre lo que les parezca.


End file.
